


Young Love

by cataestrophe



Series: Guilty Pleasure: Bottom Jaebum [7]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Age Difference, Bottom Im Jaebum | JB, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Childhood Friends, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Hurt Kim Yugyeom, I am a bottom Jaebum enthusiast, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Meet-Cute, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, Top Kim Yugyeom, fav ship, implied bottom jaebum, leader x maknae, like really light, that should be an official tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:00:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27631075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cataestrophe/pseuds/cataestrophe
Summary: Jaebum and Yugyeom, despite being so different from each other, found themselves falling in love. It starts from their childhood, the first time they met and promised to be there for each other, forever.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Kim Yugyeom
Series: Guilty Pleasure: Bottom Jaebum [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814518
Kudos: 28





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> I love this ship- like seriously
> 
> This is an old work, written to appease my unfulfilled need for bottom jae lol

Jaebum loved being a big person in the group, he loved leading, caring for people around him. From childhood he had this thinking, if he is big he can take care of everyone. Most of the time his family and friends cooed at him, marvel at his innocent behavior and his mother always helped him, guided him. She knew his son loved it when others were dependent on him so she used to teach him the best way to take care of people around them.

He learned to observe and understand his surrounding, the people close to him. He was always a silent kid but his mind was one 24/7 working little shit. A bad word, Jaebum reprimand himself.

No one really stayed for long in little Jaebum’s life- no matter how much he tried. He hated that. His mother ended up worrying about him- the way he tried to strive to be strong- stronger than he was.

But all that changed when Yugyeom whirled into Jaebum’s tiny world. He was a hurricane kid, made trouble everywhere, got into fights- especially with bullies, had a bubbly personality, passion for his dream, and had many friends. All that Jaebum wished he could be.

Yugyeom was 10 and Jaebum was 14.

Their first encounter was a little cliché-y, Yugyeom had a fight with some bullies (of his age) and even though he won, he was quite injured. He was near the river, trying to wash away the blood, stifling his voice of hurt when the wound stung badly. Jaebum was passing by when he saw him, being the secret mother hen he was, he rushed to aid the little kid. 

“What the- are you okay?” Yugyeom whipped his head so quickly, Jaebum winced internally. He was staring at him with an expression of awe. Jaebum felt conscious of the way this kid was staring at him.

“You have pretty eyes” Jaebum spluttered, cheeks reddening, eyes shying away- he tried for the tough exterior.

“W-wh-” he shook his head “nevermind, you are hurt” Yugyeom shrugged carelessly as he muttered ‘not for the first time’. Jaebum would never take no for an answer. He grabbed the kid’s hand- almost carried him to his house. The kid wouldn’t stop protesting and being dramatic until Jaebum shut him up with his infamous glare.

“Oh I know this scene,” he said when Jaebum started applying the medicine on his scrapped knees and injured hands. Jaebum merely raised an eyebrow and continued tending to him. “This is where you become my personal nurse”

Jaebum choked. He was 14 yeah, but- but he knew in his world what personal nurse meant. But this was a kid, right? He definitely meant in an innocent way. Yep. He ignored the smirk and leer in the kid’s voice.

Nope. Impossible.

“Sure whatever” he waved him off, tying a bandage over his final injury.

“I am Kim Yugyeom” the kid extended his hand to Jaebum, who accepted, startled.

“I-im Jaebum” he murmured quietly.

“I am sure we will be meeting more. Byeeee Jaebummie-hyung” he ran.

“DON’T RUN YOU WILL HURT YOU- agh whatever”

He ignored the way his mother was grinning at him.

His friendship with Yugyeom grew so much that they were inseparable. Jaebum always enjoyed how much Yugyeom was always so dependent on him. It was really surprising how Yugyeom decided to be with him, not intimidated by his personality- actually Yug was really a brat. Their cycle continued, Jaebum tending to Yugyeom when he got hurt, teaching him- helping him study, cook for him, getting him through hard times. Despite Yugyeom being a happy-go-lucky persona, his life wasn’t really that good, parents always away, most of the time he used to wander anywhere because his house was empty- and things Jaebum would rather not think about. So obviously he took it on himself to give Yugyeom at least some support and something to be happy of. Their age difference didn’t really affect their friendship as much as people expected it to be.

They both were lonely, they both needed each other, differently than each other and both miraculously had what they needed from each other. A funny relationship they had, but Jaebum ignored it in the favor of avoiding drama.

“Hyuuuung it hurrrtsss~” he whined making Jaebum roll his eyes, this was nothing out of usual.

“How many times do I need to tell you? Stop getting yourself hurt!”

“But hyung I cannot leave them- they were so afraid of that assh-”

“language kid!”

“Hyuuuuuuung!”

“I don’t know what the hell am I supposed to do with you, kid”

“I have nameee! Yugyeeeeoooommm!”

“Shhh you are giving me a headache”

“So mean” he murmured. Jaebum sighed, taking Yugyeom’s hand in his.

“Aish you little brat,” he said when Yugyeom continued looking at him with those eyes. “Agh come here” he beckoned him, Yugyeom jumped- not caring about his wounds and hugged Jaebum tightly. Jaebum fell on the bed with such force, yugyeom on top of him. He knew his little koala won’t let him go anytime soon. He was almost asleep-

“hyung you are so amazing. I love you” his sleepy voice confessed as he fell asleep beside Jaebum, hands wrapped possessively around him.

“…. Yug? Yug?” no response “this brat…” Jaebum sighed as he pushed the words in the very back of his mind.

Yugyeom was only 13.

“Did you wait for long?” Yugyeom asked, panting heavily from all the running he did.

“Ani. What happened?”

“…. nothing”

“Yug?” Jaebum said, his voice stern. Yugyeom’s eyes darted here and there, he licked his lips in nervousness.

“I wanted to avoid fighting for today” understanding settled inside Jaebum’s eyes. He smiled at his dongsaeng, trying his best to hide the adoration he was feeling for his little baby. He ruffled his hair fondly.

“Good boy” he whispered, he was really touched. Yugyeom- avoiding fights? It was a no-no. He was like Captain America. “what?” he asked as Yugyeom stared at him again, intense.

“It’s not fair” he pouted, Jaebum gave him a confused look “Your smile is so pretty” he sighed like it was such a bad thing and went towards the food counter to order for their movie. Jaebum stood there, blank. If the flaming cheeks were there- he didn’t accept it.

“Yahhh! Yugyeom what the hell?” he was met with an innocent look “ugh go away kid”

“Hyung we are almost the same height now” he wiggled his brows, grabbing Jaebum’s hand and making his way towards the theatre- winking when JAebum continued to glare.

“Yeah but you are still only 16-”

“Doesn’t matter- in two more years I will own you”

“Dream on- wait what?”


	2. Part 2

_Own you? Own you? What the hell does that mean?_

Yugyeom didn’t say a single word throughout the movie about whatever he meant. Jaebum got tired from asking him again and again but the younger wouldn’t budge.

Right now Jaebum was lying on his bed, eyes stuck on his ceiling, wondering what the hell was going on with Yugyeom. His words were always so misleading, he never knows which to take seriously and which weren’t jokes. And as much as Jaebum seemed to like Yugyeom, which he never wanted to accept, he knew he will be the one on top. Because he always leads and loves to take care.

Right?

Yugyeom turned 17, and his skin-ship with Jaebum increased tenfold.

He would hug him whenever they meet, would come behind suddenly, nuzzling into Jaebum’s neck, breathing in his scent. When they go down the street, he would sneak his hand to Jaebum’s in the dark. Jaebum had a big circle of friends since he was in his last year for graduation, so in his time of outing, especially with Yugyeom, they always manage to collide with Jaebum’s friends. It was funny and adorable at first when Yugyeom used to pull Jaebum closer to him when Jaebum chatted with his friends. The elder thought Yugyeom was uncomfortable. But after a few months, the pattern changed.

_“Jaebum oppa!”_

_“Sora?” Jeabum asked, surprise evident in his voice._

_“OH, you remember me! Thank god!” she taunted playfully._

_“Come on. You know I am not like that!”_

_“Good to know you haven’t changed that much,” she said in a very affectionate tone, her hand coming to rest on Jaebum’s shoulder. Yugyeom was annoyed, his eyes narrowing at the beautiful girl who was making heart eyes at his hyung._

_“And how’s everyone in the states?”_

_“Awesome. But they all miss you oppa” Jaebum went to America for his project and there he made few friends. It was for two months but extended to a third because of a few technicalities. He met Sora, the only Korean among his colleague. She was really helpful and supportive, she was the one who pushed him to lead the project. He was grateful to her._

_“Do they?” he questioned “I wasn’t even there for more than 3 months” he chuckled. Yugyeom was trying to keep his annoyance in check but that girl wouldn’t stop coming close to Jaebum-hyung, damn._

_“You are very likable” did she just purred? Hell no. Jaebum looked uncomfortable at her remark, shying away slightly. Yugyeom didn’t like it. When she was getting too close, he wrapped his hand around Jaebum’s waist possessively and pulled him flush against him, startling Jaebum and Sora._

_“Hyung we don’t have that much time” he gritted out, openly glaring at the girl._

_“O-oh sorry, Yug” he smiled apologetically at Yugyeom, warm and fond. Sora looked between them, something in her clicked as she shuttered._

_“S-s-so you already h-have someone, huh?” she asked rhetorically. Jaebum looked at her in confusion, not sure where she was getting. Yugyeom rolled his eyes and muttered an irritated yes. Poor girl scampered off in hurry._

_“What the… what was that about?”_

_“Nothing” he sneered, his hand leaving Jaebum’s waist and left him alone in the entrance of the mall. Then Jaebum realized the warmth missing-_

_He liked the way Yugyeom held him._

_What the fuck?_

After that, a lot changed- Yugyeom wouldn’t talk to him like how he used to, wouldn’t touch him, hug him and it was making Jaebum unhappy.

He missed him.

And Yugyeom’s eighteenth birthday was approaching, Jaebum had no idea how to rebuild this fall. It felt like this was not affecting Yugyeom, at all, since he was hanging out with other people more often than he did before.

He knew he couldn’t give Yugyeom up, he was too important for Jaebum.

Finally, November came, all of their friends started planning for Yugyeom’s surprise party. Mark hyung forced Jaebum to be a part of it despite Jaebum protesting that Yugyeom wouldn’t want him there. Most of them were sick of their unnecessary dispute.

On 16 November, they decided to go to the beach. Yugyeom wasn’t that cheerful as before, jumping and laughing for his birthday. And they knew why.

“Yugyeom, where are you right now?” Jinyoung called.

“It’s 10 o’clock hyung, of course, I would be at home” he grumbled.

“Watch your tone, you brat. Anyways get ready I am coming to pick you”

“What? Why? Where are we going?”

“Hush. Just take whatever you need for a sleepover, I will be there in 15 minutes”

“Hyung? List-” the phone was hanged. The hell?

Even though he didn’t want to go, he could never ‘not’ follow Jinyoung hyung, that guy was a demon in disguise. So he took a white tee and grey sweatpants, his power bank, his stack of snacks, and shoved it in his bag. Checking on his attire, black tank top, and military patterned three-fourth, setting his hair in a barely presentable manner, he was ready. After shutting the switches and locking the door he heard a horn from below. His hyung was here.

“Hey kiddo hop in”

“… ‘m not a kid” he murmured “Where are we going?”

“TO the beach”

“What!?” Jinyoung smirked “B-b-but I don’t h-”

“Don’t worry. It’s all set”

“But why?”

“Jae’s- Youngjae’s old man wanted us to come over- some schemes and offer I guess. Everyone is already there”

“Everyone?”

“Our group” Yugyeom hummed, wanting to ask if Jaebum was there but decided against it. The traffic had them stopped for more than half an hour and it was already eleven-thirty.

“How long before we reach?” he whined. Jinyoung shook his head as he checked the map.

“Not much, fifteen minutes only”

“Finally!”

They reached their destination at eleven-forty seven. Jinyoung asked Yugyeom to follow him to the place where everyone was gathered. The breezes were pleasant, refreshing, maybe Yugyeom will finally feel at peace. He was always a little fond of nature but never really made an effort to go out there, so the moment he felt so connected to this place, he knew he will have to travel more now that he is getting really touched here.

“Hyung I think we are at the wrong place,” Yugyeom said as he took in so many lanterns around the blanket which had snacks, food, and cake on it. There were glass-bottles filled with sand and around were balloons tied. But nobody was there.

“What time is it?”

“Hmm oh, twelve” he blinked and suddenly there was confetti everywhere as he heard a bang sound.

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY YUGGIE BABY!”

“G-guys…” he shuttered, everyone in their casual clothes wore joker’s cap and smiling so brightly, Yugyeom’s heart swelled. “Thank you” he breathed.

“Mention not, baby” Mark ruffled his hair as everyone hugged him. He couldn’t find Jaebum. Of course. He sighed dejectedly but didn’t let it show. They did so much and he couldn’t be irresponsible like that. Once they did all the necessities, cutting the cake, spoiling his face with it, giving him 18 punches on the back, and drowned him in gifts, he was finally left free. He looked at them in confusion as all of them started leaving, Bambam and Jackson winked at him while Jinyoung tidied up the place and patted him. Youngjae and Mark yelled a ‘fighting’ in his direction and everyone was gone.

What?

“Y-Yugyeom?” he heard his favorite voice, head whipping immediately.

“Hyung? Wh-what-?”

“I-I am sorry… happy birthday by the way” he came closer, his cheeks painted red. He was wearing a red hoodie which was loose on him and made him look so soft.

“You don’t need to apologize, I was being childish” he sighed as his hand went through his hair in frustration. He wondered where all the anger went when he looked at his hyung’s adorable face. It was sorcery!

“I-I… I heard you have something to tell me” he almost whispered. Yugyeom looked at him, wide-eyed.

“W-who?”

“Jinyoung”

“Shit” he muttered causing Jaebum to chuckle. Oh how much he missed that sound.

“U-um anyways here’s your gift” he gave him a small box. “You can open now if you want” he nodded, opening the little cute box.

It had a black metal band.

And some letter engraved on it.

 **_Yugyeom_ ** **_♥_ ** **_Jaebum_ **

When Yugyeom raised his head in shock, Jaebum showed him his hand which also had the same type of band, but in white.

“H-hyung?” Jaebum smiled shyly.

“I hope I didn’t read this wrong” he bit his lips in concern but his eyes remained soft. Yugyeom has had enough. Without warning he pulled Jaebum towards him, taking in the fact that he was a bit taller than Jaebum quite pleasantly, he kissed Jaebum.

Passionate but gentle.

Jaebum was surprised obviously, but it melted away in seconds as he closed his eyes and wrapped his hands around Yugyeom’s neck, kissing him more deeply.

“I love you” he confessed, lips still attached to the corner of Jaebum’s lips. “Not the bro kind, the one where I wanna kiss you, hug you, fuck you”

“Y-YUGYEOM! Watch y-your m-mouth!” he embarrassingly reprimanded him. The heat in his stomach not betraying the arousal he felt.

“What do you say?”

“Me too… I am sorry I treated you like that but you know I couldn’t agree when you were so small-”

“It doesn’t matter. I am legal now and I can want whoever I want. And I want you. You don’t get to say no unless you actually mean it” he mumbled like a child. Jaebum grinned shyness still there. Yugyeom loved it.

“Yes,” he agreed. “I want you to- mmf!” Yugyeom kissed him again, with more need.

“Sorry” he panted when he pulled away after a few seconds “When you said those words I couldn’t resist”

“You are such a hormonal kid” he rolled his eyes, trying to hide his blush. “And how did you just decide on your position? For all you know I could be a top- ah! Y-Yug-” of course he couldn’t complete the sentence, not when Yugyeom was mouthing and nipping all of his sensitive spots.

“Because I just know” he smirked and dived for another kiss again. Before Jaebum could protest, he was already engulfed by the lips of his giant baby. He sighed into it, relaxing after a while.

It was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> drop some kudos and comments please <3


End file.
